Stalker
Overview Stalker is a killing role that can be of any alignment, but is most normally a self-aligned role/Neutral Killing. Each night the Stalker picks a player to kill, and kills them and anyone they visit. It should be noted that this means it is possible for the Stalker to kill itself, however as of yet, mods have not allowed that to happen. Check with the mod if you are unsure if killing someone who visits you will result in your death. This role was created by The_Machine_5000, and was seen in Mafia Game XV.5, played by Terrabyte. As with all NK roles, this comes up as guilty when investigated by a Cop. Whether or not it shows up as having a gun to the Gunsmith is up the the mod's discretion. Variations Variation 1 This variation treats the extra kill granted to the Stalker as if it was a passive kill - similar to a PGO's kill. This means that the victim cannot be saved by a protective role, although it is possible for them to survive if the initial target is saved. Some variations do not allow for the Stalker to be seen performing its second kill either. Variation 2 Both of the Stalker's kills are treated as independent kills, so each of the two victims must be saved independently. (Unless the Stalker is roleblocked.) Needless to say, this version is harder to win with. Usage While Stalker has only been used as a self-aligned 3rd party role so far, it is possible for it to be Town or Mafia. Should the Stalker be Town or Mafia, however, it is recommended that it have a limited number of uses. Like with nearly all Neutral Killing roles, there aren't really a lot of drastically different strategies to use for this role. It is recommended to side with town at least early on in the game, eliminating any potentially dangerous power roles as they come up. Other than that, your best bet is to try and stay under everyone's radar, being sure you have a claim prepared in the event you fall under suspicion. Role PM Examples Town Welcome [playername], to Mafia Game [#'']! You are the Town Stalker, or the [''Flavor]. Once per night, you may visit a player and kill them. Anyone who they visit will also die. You will when all threats to Town are eliminated! [gamelink] [wikilink] Neutral Welcome [playername], to Mafia Game [#'']! You are the NeutralStalker, or the [''Flavor]. Once per night, you may visit a player and kill them. Anyone who they visit will also die. You will when all other players are dead! [gamelink] [wikilink] Mafia Welcome [playername], to Mafia Game [#'']! You are the Mafia Stalker, or the [''Flavor]. Once per night, you may visit a player and kill them. Anyone who they visit will also die. You will when all threats to the mafia are eliminated! [gamelink] [wikilink] Other Information Etymology WIP Trivia * Stalker was first seen in Game XV.5: The Library... * It is the first Neutral Killing Role to win a game. Category:Roles and Modifiers Category:Roles